The present invention relates to a hydraulic control valve adapted for independently controlling the flow of a hydraulic fluid to several consumer lines.
In prior hydraulic control systems which require the independent control of several consumer lines, it is customary that a completely separate valve be provided for each of the consumer lines. This of course involves a substantial expenditure for the required equipment.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a single hydraulic control valve which is adapted to independently control at least two consumer lines. In this regard, the two consumer lines may be commonly connected to control the forward and return strokes of a single consumer, or they may be connected to control the forward stroke of two separate consumers, or they may be commonly connected to control only the forward stroke of one consumer.